Intense
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Pride gives Laurel some advice and then realizes he should follow his own words of wisdom. Episode tag fro 1x09. Spoilers included.


**AN-This is my episode tag from 1x09. I finally got it done when the episode aired in the U.K. Spoiler for the episode obviously included.**

* * *

When Dwayne Pride found out his daughter was bringing a boyfriend over for thanksgiving he was a little surprised. He had noticed that Laurel didn't seem to bring any boyfriends back now, or if she did it was just to meet her mother. Out of all the boyfriends Laurel had brought to meet he liked them all, which he was also surprised about. She had good taste in boyfriends and he got on well with them all as Laurel was currently reminding him about as they drove to meet Loretta at the cemetery. He couldn't see what the problem was and going on what he had heard about her new boyfriend he was going to love him more.

"A pastry chef" as Laurel told him what Orion wanted to do after college.

Now he was excited and it must have showed as Laurel just looked at him.

"Ohh no I bring him home on one condition, you do not befriend my boyfriend" as Laurel looked at her father.

"What do you want me to do?" But he couldn't help smile.

"Just be a dad, a little aloof, a little standoffish, even a little protective just no cooking together and no bromance" as she smiled at her dad hoping he would understand.

"No bromance" he agreed.

"Thank you" smiling as she hoped he would actually keep to it.

After chasing down suspects and arresting three people they found out they were chasing the wrong man. They did more research and found out they need to track down an ex policeman from the time.

As they were each doing their separate thing to try and solve the case Pride heard voices in the kitchen. As he stopped in the doorway he was greeted with the site of Laurel and who he presumed was Orion. Laurel looked up when she saw movement out the corner of her eye.

"Daddy, this is Orion" as Laurel introduced her dad to her boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you Mr Pride" as Orion stepped up and shook Prides hand.

So far so good but ohh hell no, the boy has said thank you for opening up his kitchen and had spices for him. Pride was doomed and he knew it, he either upset Laurel or he upset Orion. He couldn't upset guests so he joined in the conversation about the spices Orion had. He tried to ignore the looks Laurel was giving him as best as he could but it was tough. He was glad when Brody came in and halted the convention. Laurel was very pleased to have her dad out the way.

After reviewing some footage with Lasalle and Brody they had a lead on someone they needed to talk to, the problem was he was the father of Pride's arch enemy, councillor Hamilton. It was Pride who went and questioned Tom Hamilton but he got no where due to his ass of a son. After some talking with councillor Hamilton was done the injunction was lifted and the case was moved forward when the body was exhumed and found to have a fracture to the skull. The case was picking up pace and the pieces were coming together, somewhat slowly but they were coming.

Between Sebastian, Loretta and Pride they managed to gather enough evidence to prove it wasn't councillor Hamilton's father who committed the murder. They had no new leads again.

Pride came back for the morgue and went in the kitchen to find Laurel on her own.

"Where's Orion?" Pride asked seeing Laurel on her own.

"I sent him home. I told you I wasn't sure about him and didn't want a big deal made. Then all I got was your dad this your dad that" as Laurel kept preparing the vegetables.

"What was I supposed to do?" Pride aske his daughter as he was at a loss to know where to go next.

"Stay away" Laurel responded.

"You invited him, it's thanksgiving" Pride pointed out.

"Clearly that was a mistake" Laurel told her father just as LaSalle put his head round the door.

Pride had to leave but said he would talk to Laurel later on.

After chasing leads and DNA tests it was proved to not be councillor Hamilton father. It was Loretta who came up with the new lead after checking over the journal of the dead mad. She looked through and pointed out the handwriting was different at the end. They set about getting handwriting samples from people and when they found the match the found there killer.

The killer turned out to be a family friend who had stayed close to the family over the years. Pride was glad the case was finally wrapped up in time for thanksgiving dinner. Loretta was pleased to have the case finally closed after 40 years. After finally wrapping everything up they all split to get ready for dinner.

When Pride came back from freshen up and getting change he was meet with the site of one very sad looking Laurel in the kitchen. Walking up to her he knew why she was upset but he also knew how to fix it.

"Sometime you don't want it to be a big deal but it is and sometimes you say your not sure how you feel when you know exactly...it's so intense it terrifies you" Pride told his daughter as he told her the thoughts that were going through his head at that very moment about a certain woman in his life.

"I really like him" Laurel told her father.

"I know" was the simple reply she received.

"And I sent him away" looking even more upset than she was before.

"You did" trying to hide the grin on his face as he answered her.

"I screwed up big time" Laurel told her father again stating the obvious to him.

"Sometimes it's not such a bad thing when your father has a bromance with your boyfriend" indicating for her to follow his gaze as he looked out the window to the courtyard.

There standing in the courtyard was the two people that at that moment in time we're starting to become major figures in the lives of the two Pride family members in the kitchen. Orion saw Laurel and started to walk towards her as the senior Pride member stayed with his eyes fixed on the woman standing outside as she watched Orion make his way back inside to Laurel. He knew after the speech ha gave Laurel it was time to act on what he had just said and he would do that as soon as dinner was finished.

As Laurel stepped up to Orion she hugged him, she was pleased her father had invited him back. Loretta arrived and it was finally time for dinner. As they all sat Loretta gave them speech thank them for helping solve the case and pointed out they still had things to but they were there for thanksgiving. When she was done speaking and a toast was made it was time to cut the bird. Pride stood from the table with the carving knifes and stood next to Orion. Looking at the knifes then Orion he passed them over to him giving him the honour. Everyone cheered when they saw the master chief had passed the reins over, especially after the mess LaSalle made the year before.

When Brody tried pushing him to tell her what he did he wouldn't answer and funny enough no one else would which meant it had to be horrific. Once Orion was down Pride made the mistakes of asking for the greens and instantly had three dishes pushed at him. Dear lord he didn't envy Loretta having to declare a winner in the now competitive thing that had become known as the NCIS NOLA greens off. Before Brody arrived it was only ever LaSalle and Sebastian who did anything but now she was here she decided to join in.

Pride stayed neutral and said he liked them all as he had an ulterior motive to keep one member of the greens off team happy. When they had all finished dinner and Loretta had declared Brody the winner of the greens off it was time for dessert. LaSalle sulked a little at finally losing the title, telling Brody he would win again next year. Pride sat and couldn't help laughing at the two bickering agents. It was like watching siblings fight over a toy or who got to ride shotgun, ohh wait they fought over that now in his car. Looking at Laurel and Orion, Pride was happy to see his daughter happy. She deserved only the best and by the look of it she had yet again made a good choice.

When dessert was done and the pie dish empty someone suggest a few party games. Everyone joined in a game of eye spy as it was funny then a game of What am I. Slowly people decided as it was late they would make there way home. Everyone chipped in with the cleaning and soon the place was back to looking like the NCIS office again. LaSalle, Sebastine and Loretta drifted off about the same time when Brody side she was leaving as well. After bidding Laurel and Orion good night she came and stood in front of Pride. She was about to wish him good night when he surprised her and asked her to stay as he wanted to speak to her.

Laurel caught the back end of her dads conversation and smiled. She could see he had a soft spot for Brody and after the speech he gave her in the kitchen she presumed it had more to do with Brody than her mother. Going up to her father she kissed him goodnight and went to say goodnight to Brody before she left. Orion said goodnight to Brody then went and spoke to Laurels father. When Laurel had finished saying bye she made sure she accidently switched the radio on but made it was quite enough to not interfere but enough so he could ask Brody to dance if he wanted to.

Finally after Pride walked Laurel to the door and came back he looked around for Brody and found her sitting in the courtyard with the moon shining down on her. She looked beautiful sat in her dress that he had noticed fitted and sat snug on her rather well proportioned frame.

Coming to stand behind her he rested a hand on her shoulder as he looked in the direction she was looking.

"Looks beautiful tonight doesn't it " Brody told Pride looking up at the moon.

"Sure does" looking at Brody and never letting his gaze waver from her.

"You're not even looking are you" looking between Pride and the moon.

"Nope, not when I have the most beautiful thing right in front of me" coming to stand right in front of Brody as he took her hand and got her to stand up.

"Dance with me please" stepping up to her and taking her in his arms but keeping the socially acceptable distance between them.

They started to dance and as the music progressed they found themselves drifting towards each other. The gap between them grew less and less until Brody found her head resting on Prides shoulder as he had his arms round her waist while he placed a kiss to hair. They stayed dancing for what seemed like hours until Brody finally yawned and stopped.

"You need to go to bed" when Pride stepped to her side but kept an arm round her waist.

"I am too tired to drive so I may call a cab" yawning again as they made their way inside.

"Stop here tonight, I promise I don't bite and I had one too many so can't drive you. No need to pay cab fares. You even get to sleep in my bed" seeing her face him when he said that.

"Don't panic, I got the couch" seeing the look on her face at the mention of his bed.

"Shame, not exactly warm tonight" making her way to her desk to retrieve her phone.

Wow, she was in a flirty mood tonight. Making there way up to his room he dug around and passed her a t-shirt and pair of his boxer shorts. Brody took them both and her eyes lite up seeing the boxer shorts.

"Well that answers the question to one of my fantasies, I may get an answer to another soon" heading to the bathroom she saw his jaw drop at her comment.

When she came back she found him standing in a pair of shorts and a sports vest. She was sure this was not his normal attire for bed but she could live with it since she got to see a lot more of him than she normally did. As she sat down on the bed she yawned again as she rubbed her eyes. He saw her yawn and grabbed the edge of the blankets pulling them out the way so she could actually get in the bed and not just sit on it. Watching her lie down he waited till she looked at least half comfortable before he brought the blankets back up and tucked her in.

Going round he switched the lights off leaving one lamp on as so if she woke during the night she won't be disorientated. She looked so cute as she shuffled about getting more settled and stretching out. Giving her one last look he turned to walk away to go sprawl out in the chair when he heard her mumble his name.

"Pride, where you going? Come to bed since we are both adults we can manage to share" turning in time to see her shuffle across so the bed had room for them both.

Walking up to the bed he looked down at her half asleep face and bleary eyes, she really was tired. Shaking his head he climbed in and felt as she snuggle up to him. Well this was what he had wanted so he couldn't argue. They were both tired and the bed was big enough for them both. Giving in he wrapped his arm round her waist and pulled her to him as he closed his eyes. They could both get sleep and he could be happy that he listened to his own words of advice.


End file.
